Naruto Fries
by fireshadow45
Summary: Freeze lost his wife and what if before that happen she give him a son watch his son Naruto because a hero and a villain named Heatstorm
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fries

By fireshadow45

Story starts

"Come on Nora one more push", said Victor Fries as his wife was giving birth to their son who they named Naruto which means maelstrom a strong name for their son. "I see a head ", says the doctor. Just as all the screaming stops they all a baby cries then Nora and Victor are now holding they baby boy and they can't be happier.

He had sun-kissed blond hair, six whiskers marks on each cheek and when he opens his eyes he has mother baby blue eyes. "He is so beautiful isn't he Victor", said Nora; "That he is my love", said Victor. They were to finally be parents but that happiness was not go to last because Victor was working on a new ice suit to could make him more powerful then Joker and Penguin even Batman. But right now they care about is their new born son so it they attack then you wouldn't make it out life. So now the new happy families of the Fries are now their way home to put their bundle of joy. As Nora takes their baby to his crib so he can sleep but Nora has a feeling of dread that someone was after her baby she hope was wrong. As Victor was going to bed to wait for his wife he heard a scream from the baby's room and the scream was from his wife so he runs as he can to see what going on and he gets there he see his wife on the floor unconscious and the baby in his crib and crying has he felt something happen to his mother.

So Victor runs over to Nora and picks her up and takes her to his lab to find out what happen. And what he finds is more troubling because his wife has a virus that was no cure but that wouldn't stop Fries from finding a cure and now his son just lost his mother. Now he put his son back to sleep so he can go to sleep as well he just hope he can a good father for his son he grows up him as a villain because he doesn't want to lose him too.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Fries

Story starts

5 years later

"Five years have passed since you get sick Nora but that hasn't stop me from taking care of our son but my only fear is that he will become like me ", said Mr. Freeze as he was talking to Nora he hear a childlike voice calling him "Daddy -Daddy where are you ", said a 5 year old Naruto; "I'm in here son", said Mr. Freeze was walking in his new ice suit.

His son a great just like his father but Naruto ask once where was mom the only answer Victor could give that she was very sick and that no one could see her but he could see the hurt on naruto's face that he couldn't see his mother but then Victor had an idea and said to Naruto that he could see his mother in two days because that's when his birthday is. Naruto was happy about to see his mother on his birthday.

Two days later

Today was Naruto's birthday and also he gets to see his mother. As they were walking down to where his mother was Naruto a beautiful lady in an ice tube that's when Victor said " Naruto say hello to your mother".


	3. Chapter 3

Poll Question

Naruto Fries who he should be with FYI his power is heat

1 Naruto x harem

2 Naruto x Batgirl

3 Naruto x Harley Quinn

4 Naruto x blackfire

5 Naruto x Supergirl

6 Naruto x Poison Ivy

7 Naruto x Catwoman

8 Naruto x Wonderwoman

9 Naruto x Raven

10 Naruto x Hawkgirl

11 Naruto x Starfire


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Fries

By fireshadow45

Story start  
_Victor said "Naruto say hello to your mother"._

Naruto's mother was about 5'6 tall and she had sun-kissed blond hair which Naruto got from her also her were sky blue eyes just like naruto's eyes. Then Naruto walk up to the tube which she was in but Naruto was to see his mother like this. But what can he do he is only five years old then it hit him "Dad I want to help mom", said Naruto. It warm Victor ice cold heart to see his son wanting to save his mother.

Then something start to happen to his son his body start to glow but the glow just kept getting bigger until he heard his son scream. After the light show was done he saw his son unconscious from the blast now Victor must make a super powered heat suit to protect his son he will have to use the same design he did for his suit but the opposite instead of ice it would be heat but at an extreme level of heat for his son now he knows how much of his power was in Naruto.

2 years later

Now at the age of 6 Naruto started to help his father find a cure for his mother and a new heat suit design for him. Just as he was thinking he heard someone calling for help it sound like a girl so Naruto rush to where he heard it and found two girls unconscious so he called his father over and his father know what they were they are. The one with the black hair was a Tamaranean and the other is a Krypton just like Superman.

So he ask Naruto to help he get them to his lab so he can help them but before Naruto power seem to have in effect on them they start to wake up and the first person they saw was Naruto and they run to hug him for helping them.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Fries

By fireshadow45

Story start

3 weeks later

It had has been 3 weeks since Naruto found Kara-El and Komand'r they have not left my son side since then and now Naruto come up with an idea so he can remember their names better he give them superhero names. But he would let the girls pick their names first if they want.

So the he went to Kara-El first to if she like the name he give her "Supergirl", said Naruto. "Supergirl I like thank you Naruto-kun", said the newly named Supergirl. Now he is going to Komand'r room to tell her new superhero

name "Hey Komand'r is in here Starfire", ask Naruto to the 5 year old. To let you know how Naruto knows Starfire is because she follows Naruto and his father to protect her sister.

"Yes I will go get her Naruto-Kun okay", said a cute little Starfire.

As he waits for Komand'r to tell her name. When he was suddenly tackled by Komand'r who was nuzzling in his neck.

"Oh Naruto-Kun where have you been what my new earth name ", ask Komand'r.

"Will I thought it should be Blackfire because you have such beautiful black flames", said Naruto that made Blackfire blush like a light. But sadly they all have to leave because Superman will be look for cousin and the king and queen will for their kids to so this was good bye but they all go Kara-El and Komand'r give a kiss to Naruto on each cheek telling him they will see him again and that they will be his wife and that made Naruto faint and all the girls laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Fries

By fireshadow45

Story start

10 years later

It has been 10 years sent he had seen Kara-El and Komand'r but he know they will come back to see him because they all promise to see each again. And since then it almost found a cure for his mother and he also made a name for himself.

He's name is Heatstorm because his body is a human sun so that what he goes by plus Naruto goes hero and villain so he not one or the other. So now his father coming in with his new in improved heat suit because the others kept melting off his body.

But that is not bad part now is that the Justice league wants him to join their club but what would his father do if was to join what if he had to fight his father would he be able to fight his father. So Naruto went to his father what he so do. "Son I think you should fellow your heart if you want to became a super friend that is your choice and will not loving you of that", said Victor and that made Naruto start to cry then he hugged his dad telling him the loved him.

And so now Naruto is walking down the halls of justice and the first person he saw was Kara-El plus she has grown over the years. So he started to walk over to her when was tackled by a fully grown Starfire when she said, "Naruto-Kun where have you been I'm miss you so much" and when she that then Kara-El did the same thing but she kissed him full blown on the lips. That when superman came in to the room and boy was he mad. But what didn't see was there was no Blackfire so made him worried.


End file.
